


A friend in need

by Brian J Christopher (ikudou)



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikudou/pseuds/Brian%20J%20Christopher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на фест <a href="http://jensen-bottom.diary.ru">Дженсен-боттом</a> по моей же (/facepalm) заявке 1.59: "Сонный секс. Джаред очень возбужден, а Дженсену слишком лень шевелиться, чтобы что-нибудь сделать по этому поводу, но он знает, что Джаред не уснет, если не кончит. Поэтому он спокойно лежит и принимает, хотя почти уже уснул сам, и распаляет Джареда словами, чтобы тот кончил побыстрее."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A friend in need

У Джареда нет недостатков. Серьезно. Дженсен, когда подумал об этом впервые, удивился сам себе: да не может быть такого, это же Джаред - ходячая груда загонов и придури! Решил: ну, попал я, значит, вляпался по самые шары, раз ни соломинки, ни бревна в чужом глазу разглядеть не могу. А потом, вопреки попыткам снять розовые очки, снова и снова убеждался, что у Джареда действительно нет недостатков. Только именно что загоны да придурь.

И физические отклонения. Мутация, блин, практически, иначе не скажешь. Которая парила бы Дженсена гораздо сильнее, если бы не началось все с этого. 

\--

\- Ким, я отлучусь на пять? - Джаред переминается с ноги на ногу, трет висок двумя пальцами. 

\- Добро, - буркает Ким нехотя. Дженсен стоит, где стоял, на своей метке, упирает руки в бока и щурится: на этот-то раз что случилось? Смс пришла - и все, улетел. Опыт показывал, что Джаред так срывается исключительно из-за собак. Что, между прочим, забавно до чертиков, учитывая, что у малолетки есть девчонка, от которой он по-подростковому без ума. Дженсен скалится про себя, но все равно начинает волноваться. Если с Харли что-то...

\- Ким, я тоже отлучусь, - говорит он и, дождавшись отмашки, идет к трейлеру Джареда. Заходит без стука - повелось у них так, пусть и косые взгляды ловят за это оба - и застывает с открытым ртом.

Джаред сидит на диване, расставив ноги широко, и дрочит смачно, шумно. Сэмовские джинсы спущены до щиколоток, а дальше, видать, не терпелось ему - сунул руку в трусы и наяривает быстро, бездумно, настойчиво. Чтобы за пять минут управиться, видимо. А это ведь, сука, сложно, Дженсен по себе знает - когда порнушки никакой нет, а таймер тикает, фантазии отрубает напрочь. По сторонам не смотрит - зажмурился крепко, сосредоточен, как, блядь, на экзамене. На лбу пот, и на груди тоже - стекает от шеи к ключицам, разливается мокрым пятном: то самое место, на которое Дженсен облизываться начал с черт знает какого времени. Давно.

Он смотрит, а Джаред - немыслимо - ускоряется, и невольно представляется его шустрая, умелая, уверенная рука на собственном члене, и Дженсен не то хрипит, не то хрюкает сдавленно - звук получается смешной, неестественный и до ужаса громкий. Джаред распахивает глаза и пялится на него, рука в трусах замирает, Дженсен сглатывает нервно: классическая, мать ее так, немая сцена. А потом на поверхность вылезает осознание: вот у меня бы на его месте упало сразу, а у него... 

Джаред складывает брови треугольником и умоляюще смотрит. Дженсен не понимает просьбу: уйти или помочь? Сердце колотится бешено где-то в паху: пожалуйста, пусть будет второе. Он облизывается по дурной привычке и хмурится, ждет уточнения. Еще четыре минуты, у Кима с этим строго. 

\- Дженсен, мне надо очень, - выдает Джаред в следующую секунду. Облизывает губы - зеркалит, черт, вечно зеркалит - и елозит рукой снова. 

\- Окей, - буркает Дженсен севшим напрочь голосом. В один шаг, в один, блин, прыжок преодолевает расстояние от двери до дивана, падает на колени и дергает резинку трусов: задницу подними, скотина ленивая.

Дженсен понимает, что нельзя сейчас растягивать кайф, нет времени распробовать: берет в рот сразу до середины, Джаред матерится взахлеб, охает, когда Дженсен сжимает губы. Кончает быстро, на рекорд, можно сказать, идет: остается аж две минуты на салфетки-умыться-застегнуться. Дженсен стонет от неудовлетворения, проезжается один раз бесстыдно по ботинку Сэма, а Джаред смотрит на него сверху вниз шальными глазами и дышит тяжело. 

\- Давай, иди сюда, - говорит он, но таймер все тикает и тикает, и Дженсен мотает головой: потом, потом, потерплю. Переключается сразу, стоит войти в образ Дина. Джареда это, судя по всему, нехило так восхищает, потому что в следующую свободную пятиминутку он наклоняется к самому уху и шепчет жарко: - Как ты это делаешь?..

\- Что?

\- Что, что. Со стояком, блин, как справляешься?

Дженсен хмурится, а потом усмехается:

\- Мне же не пятнадцать, как некоторым.

Джаред вздыхает и присвистывает завистливо. А потом нашептывает откровенно, разве что румянцем на щеках палится: "А я не могу, Дженсен, понимаешь? Не могу - и все. Даже мысли о всякой расчлененке не помогают". И еще, и еще, и все такое прочее. 

Ох ты ж... Дженсен чувствует, что на этот раз переключиться будет гораздо сложнее.

\- Ну вот, черт, опять! Блядство! - восклицает Джаред под конец интимной истории. Дженсен облизывается и принимает решение:

\- Ким, мы скоро. Десять минут, а? Ни секундой больше, мамой клянусь.

\-- 

Джаред кружит башку. Кружит отсутствием недостатков, неуемным стояком, упертым молчанием и одновременно - жаждой все вслух проговаривать. 

\- Дженсен. Мой трейлер. Прямо. Сейчас.

Он выделяет слово "сейчас" так, что у Дженсена сразу подскакивает, резко, без права передумать. Как будто у Джареда где-то пульт припрятан в заднем кармане: нажал на кнопку "вкл.", и все. Что на этот раз перевозбудило мальчишку, остается только гадать. 

К счастью, недолго.

\- Не смей больше так наклоняться, - хрипит Джаред, втискивая коленку ему между ног, - не смей, понятно? Ким меня повесит.

Дженсен хочет возразить, что Джаред - уже практически женатый человек, и неплохо бы провести где-нибудь четкую черту, ну. В конце-то концов!

Они трутся друг о друга без ритма и, казалось бы, без цели, Джаред убирает коленку и жадно вжимается членом в член, хватается цепко за бедра. Женатый человек, да-да, конечно. Один-ноль в пользу Эклза.

\- Дженсен, - просит Джаред. - Ну, пожалуйста.

Это он про разговоры. Дженсен чувствует себя работником на линии секса по телефону. 

\- Давай, детка, трахни мою ногу, - шепчет Дженсен. Уже даже не краснеет: Джареду ведь нужно. Очень, очень нужно. - Кобель чертов. Озабоченная псина. Ну? Сильнее, Джаред, давай. Вставь мне.

Кончать в штаны - не самый лучший вариант, но все равно быстрее, чем раздеваться. А Джареду плевать в такие моменты: сказал - значит, так все и было. Дженсену иногда хочется нестерпимо все слова претворить в жизнь прямо на месте, но время, время, блядские короткие перерывы.

\--

\- Стоп, стоп, притормози, - Дженсен раздражен, нервничает из-за съемок "Валентина", волнуется за Джареда и злится на него же - приперся черт знает во сколько без предупреждения, и сразу: подрочи. Не то чтобы Дженсен против, но Джаред выглядит так, будто только что усыпил одну из своих собак. Какая на хрен дрочка?

\- Я говорю: мы с Сэнди расстались. Чего еще?

Дженсен - эгоистичное ревнивое говно, и он требует подробностей. Сладких, мерзко-приятных подробностей. Потому что в первый раз Джареду было "нужно" из-за горячей смс теперь-уже-бывшей невесты, и хочется, ну, хочется быть первым, быть круче, важнее, нужнее. Даже если конкурент уже устранен насовсем. Соревновательный инстинкт срабатывает. Хочется самоутвердиться.

\- Трахнешь меня по-нормальному наконец? - спрашивает он, когда у Джареда заканчиваются слова. Джаред кивает, глотая слезы. Расклеился весь, разбитое, блядь, сердце, а член его - Дженсен проверяет жадной ладонью - рвется из штанов, будто ничего не случилось.

Дженсен любит его (Джареда всего, а не только его член, черт подери), вот и весь отмаз. Вопросы, предложения, высказывания?

\--

\- Тормоз я, - говорит Джаред в ночь новоселья. - Тормоз редкостный.

Дженсен вздыхает: если малолетка начал виниться - это надолго.

\- Насрать мне, - говорит он резким, неприятным голосом. Даже если Джаред обидится - отойдет все равно быстрее, чем если позволить ему продолжить. - Расстегни штаны, будь добр. Ага, и мне тоже.

Дженсену сложно завестись, когда Джаред начинает распускать сопли - обрубает сразу весь запал. Вроде должен был уже привыкнуть, а все равно странно очень, когда секс с любовью совпадает. Начинает жалеть, что умеет переключаться. И думает: получается, мы оба друг другу завидуем. И смеется, целуя Джареда в потную шею.

\--

Ничего не меняется. По сути - ничего. Четыре стены, одна кровать и царапанье собачьих когтей за дверью спальни. Дом или квартира, "холост" в визе или штампик в паспорте - все едино, пока Джареду нужно. Потому что Дженсену тоже по инерции стало нужно, давно, до боли, невыносимо. И "нужно" переросло из обыкновенного "не могу уснуть, пока не кончу" в другое, более веское, весомое, что ли. Ритуал почти семейный, черт возьми, и Дженсен стал ловить кайф с самой неожиданной вещи: с отсутствия долбанного стояка. Он не знает, какого хрена (в конце концов, они уже давно миновали ту стадию, на которой есть резон сомневаться), но его греет лишнее подтверждение факту: если он не возбужден, это по умолчанию означает, что "они" замешаны не только на похоти. Что сошлись не только потому, что Джареду однажды до безумия захотелось спустить, а Дженсен удобно оказался поблизости, готовый протянуть руку - ха-ха - помощи хорошему другу. 

\- Джееен-сееен, - тянет Джаред, заваливаясь сзади. 

Дженсен почти спит. Почти, но не совсем - ждал его с ночных съемок, бессмысленно делать вид, что не ждал. И все-таки вымотался зверски, отпускает от звука родного голоса: Джаред пришел - можно расслабиться, не ждать больше, вырубиться спокойно. У Джареда все точно так же работает: Дженсен знает, что с тех пор, как начал ему "помогать", он перестал дрочить практически совсем. Наверное, это должно льстить?

\- Давай быстро, - бормочет он, прогибаясь. Джаред шипит, заводится сильней с пол-оборота: Дженсен выучил наизусть, что говорить, как двигаться. Джаред, он... Консервативный в этом плане. Одни и те же кнопки - годами. Смешно, а не надоедает ведь. 

\- Готооовый, - стонет Джаред. - Черррт, Дженсен.

Дженсен выставляется, насаживается сам, молчит до поры - лениво языком шевелить, только стонет так, как нужно - тихо, хрипло, мягко. Демонстрирует телом и голосом, что можно все. Джареду это нужно тоже: все. Чтобы никаких преград, чтобы дали оторваться. Полное позволение.

Дженсен лежит резиновой куклой, слушает тяжелые похотливые вздохи и снует из сна в реальность: Джаред везде, и там, и здесь, внутри и снаружи, весь в нем, весь [i]его[/i], целиком. 

\- Дженсен, - просит Джаред привычно, втискиваясь медленно, выжимает новый стон.

\- Выеби меня, - заводит он тогда, - Джааар - мало. Мало-мало-Господи-ну... Ты же знаааешь, что мне нужно... Нужно глубже...

"Нужно" - слово-триггер. С него все началось, им все продолжилось, им и заканчивается - снова и снова и снова. Джаред трясется сам, трясет его, трясет кровать, и Дженсен сжимается крепко, стоит ему вытащить (если не сожмется, Джаред, скотина брезгливая, начнет возиться с салфетками, а до будильника пять несчастных часов). 

\- Спокойной ночи, - шелестит по шее. Дженсен улыбается в подушку, закидывает руку назад и хватается за острое бедро, прижимает ближе. Ему нужно.


End file.
